A Little Irish In Charming
by AnyaMorrow
Summary: Anya and Jax are SAMCRO royalty, both coming from founding members, they grow up like brother and sister. Will they end up together or will it be a tragedy in the kingdom? Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Anya is at morrow and teller auto body co. She has loved cars her whole life. She went to college to be a mechanic and she's always wanted to work at her dad's shop. Clay Morrow is her father. Her best friend is Jackson "Jax" Teller. She secretly loves him.

She walks up to Teller and Morrow auto body and walk into the office and sees Jax. He looks up and sees her. He walks around the counter.

"hi Anya finally confessing your love for me?

She roll her eyes

"hello Jackson Where's my dad?" She asks

"on a run I think. What happened to your face?" he asks as he gently touches the bruise on her freckled cheek

"Don't worry about it Teller. Well I'm supposed to start working here today." she tells him as she pushes his hand away

"so tonight we're still hanging out right?" she asks him

"we can't. Got club shit to do. I'll just catch you another night." he replies trying not to stare at her body.

"okay Jax. Tell my father that I was here." trying not to sound hurt by his rejection.

"I'll see you later Anya." he says as he watches her give him a hurt smile and turns around and walks away.

Jackson hasn't loved anyone like this since Tara died 5 years ago. He's known Anya since he was 6 years old when her and her mother moved to Charming from Ireland. He Knew he loved her from when he saved her back when Anya was 14 and Jackson was 16.

/\Anya was running out her moms house into the pouring rain after her step dad raped her and when she's gets half way out of the yard, her step dad stumbles out of the house with his shotgun She hears him behind.

"c'mon Anya, come back in the house and take it like your mama." he says to her as he laughs maniacally while taking a drink of his whiskey.

She turns around and sees that he has his gun.

Jax and Bobby are driving by and they see Anya and her step dad out in the yard.

"there's Anya, Stop the truck Bobby."

Jax gets out and runs up behind Anya. He puts himself in between the gun and her.

"get outta here teller, this between me and that slut." he tells Jackson as the lightening cracks in the midnight sky. That was enough for Jackson needed to hear. He pulled out a gun that his dad left him and shot Anya's step dad right between the eyes." /\

Anya is walking to her car when she hears her name from another and sees her boyfriend, juice.

"hey baby." he says and she smiles instantly

"hey babe." he snakes his arms around her waist as they kiss. She puts her tiny arms around his neck and rests them on the back of her short boyfriend. They hear someone clearing their throat. Anya looks up and sees the person she came to see. Juice let's go of her and she runs up to hug her dad.

"hey daddy, I was on my way home but I got distracted." she points to juice who is leaning up against the tow truck with his hands in the front pockets of his grease stained jeans.

"it's okay baby. What did you need?" he asks as he glares at juice

"remember you said you'd give me a job." she says to her father

Clay looks at his daughter with a weird look

"you don't remember?" Anya asks her father, crossing her arms

"no I'm sorry. You know there's a lot club shit going on. How's your mom?" he asks the most sincerity he can muster.

"In Ireland with trinny" she tells him

"What happened baby?" he tries to touch the bruise on her face and she pushes his hand away, she looks at him as she walks away to juice, kisses him and gets in her car and drives away.

Juice tries to walk into the garage but clay stops him.

"you treating my baby well juice?" clay asks him with his arms outstretched

"yes clay, you know me better than that." juice replies and tries to walk in the garage again but this time Jackson stops him.

"hey buddy. How you doing'?" Jackson asks as he walks out of the door.

"I promise I didn't hit her! Clay, Jackson you know I wouldn't do that to one of our own." he yells at them as he holds his arms up. Jackson and Clay look at him, having a confused look on their faces.

"you swear it wasn't you?" Jackson asks him sternly and juice nods

"then who was it?" clay says in a demanding voice

"I don't know. It bothers me too but she won't tell me. I've asked many times. I want to hurt who has been doing this." juice replies


	2. Chapter 2

Anya steps out her 1976 Mustang and walks up her mother's house. It's never been the same with her mother since her stepfather was killed, soon after it happened her mother tried to commit suicide by taking sleeping pills but when that didn't happen, she blamed Anya for what happened even though her stepfather was raping her multiple times a day. Her mother just ignored it and she ran away to Clay, her father. Anya and her mother haven't spoken in about 10 years. She walks up the gray weathered sidewalk up to the broken wood steps to the house that holds so many horrible memories. She reaches for the handle with a trembling hand and opens the door. It opens with a creak that makes her shudder. She walks through the cold house. She climbs up the staircase, with every step comes an old terrifying memory that makes her feel like that scared little girl all over again. She reaches the top of the stairs and gets to her childhood bedroom. It looks exactly the same as always has. Pink walls and carpet, the cobweb covered pink frilly curtains covering the windows. She walks inside the room and all of the memories hit all at once. She starts to ball her eyes out. She turns around and feels someone hug her. She smiles through her tears. she knows the smell of leather, car grease and cigarettes anywhere.

"Hi Jackson." she says when she calms down

"hey." he replies to her when he let's go of her. He looks in her puffy bloodshot green eyes, puts his hands on both sides of her pale freckled face. She smiles and he does also.

"I probably look absolutely horrible." she says as she puts one hand over his left hand and pushes her red bangs out of her face

"you're beautiful" Jackson replies to her as she places her other hand on top his right hand. She smiles, drops both hands off his, and rolls her eyes.

"You're full of shit Jackson Teller" she states as she crosses her arms across her chest. Jackson tries to not look at her breasts

"No I'm serious. Now tell me what happened to your face?" she takes a few steps back and takes in a sharp breath.

"it's not what you think Jax, Juice didn't hit me." she explains and she sits down on the aged couch. He sits down next to her.

"I'm a escort Jackson. I have been ever since I moved outta our parents house, in Seattle and Darby's guys roped me in but I need out. I can't do it anymore." she says calmly. She gets up and walks to the door and turns to Jackson who is just sitting there silent for a few minutes.

"are you going to say anything Jax?" she asks as she leans up against the door. He looks up with his hands folded in front of his mouth

"a John did that?" Jackson asks after sitting there for awhile, trying to control his anger

"No. One of Darby's guys right when I got back. That's why I wanted that job at the shop, so I could be protected and have a good steady job." she replies to him as he she watches him get up and cross the room and stands next to her.

"you're not doing this anymore. I'll protect you and pay your bills." he tells her. Anya smiles and hugs Jax.

"thanks Jackson. This means a lot to me and I know you don't have to do this." she tells him as they release the hug. Jackson grabs her hand and pulls her in for another hug and before he let her go he kisses her. He opens his eyes and see her smiling.

"I knew you loved me" Anya tells him as he let's her go "let's get outta here." he tells her as he opens the door. They go back to the garage and juice is there and She smiles and walks over to him and they hug.

"why don't I take you home gorgeous?" juice asks her. She smiles and looks over at Jackson. He smiles back at her. They walk over to juice's motorcycle and drive off. The next morning Anya wakes up next to juice. She gets up and goes to the shop. Jackson is there when she walks in the door. He looks up and sees her and smiles. She starts to walk up to him when she hears her name.

"Anya" Clay calls for his daughter. She walks over to him and they go into the office

"what's up daddy?" she asks him as she sits down on the couch. He sits in the desk chair.

"you still want a job here?" he asks his daughter. He remembers when she came to him to live with him and Gemma when she was 14.

/\ it was a rainy cold night when Clay hears a knock at his back door. He opens the door and he sees his 14 year old little girl dripping wet and freezing.

"daddy. Momma kicked me out. " the young girl tells her father.

"come in baby girl." he opens his arms and takes her in a warm embrace. /\

"yes I need it. I'm done with that other job." Anya tells Clay.

"you got it. Gemma needs a hand or two in here as you can see." he points to the various piles of papers and customer files laying all over the desk.

"it's a legitimate job." Anya tells her father

"and you'll be close to family." Clay tells her as he walks out the door. She sits down in the old creaky desk chair. She gets down to organizing the mess her step mother left. When she is done she walks out to the parking lot to her car and her phone buzzes. She reaches in her pocket and grins when she sees who is calling her.

"Mr. Teller. How can I help you?" she asks Jackson.

"what are you doing?" he sits down on the roof, smoking a cigarette watching her

"I'm going home. I'll leave it unlocked for you"

Jackson smiles "see you then darlin'"

It's been a couple months since Anya got the job at TM and she loves it. She is really settling into her new life

he tells as he starts to head down the ladder and to his bike. He heads to Anya's. His phone rings when he gets there. "Hey juice what's up?" He says as he pulls off his helmet and glasses "What do you have that I don't?" Jax makes a weird look at his phone. Juice is obviously drunk "What are you talking about? Are you drunk?" He asks his drunk friend "what's it matter? I'm gonna fucking lose her to you. I'm such a pussy. She screamed out your name a few times when we were fuckin'. " Jax sighs "come to the tattoo shop tonight. Anya is getting inked with SAMCRO. She would want you there." Jackson hears juice hang up. He heads up to Anya's door.

Anya just gets out of the bath when she hears her door open. She smiles and runs to get dressed. She runs her fingers through her hair and throws on shorts and a sweatshirt. "Well Mr. Teller." She's says as she walks into her living room. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. He has always thought Anya was beautiful even when they were kids always thought of her as his even when they were in high school.

Jackson teller at 16 years old was walking the halls of Charming High School. He stops at his locker as he hears Anya and her boyfriend yelling at each other.

"You're so fucking stupid!" The boyfriend spat at her. "You and Teller!" Jackson's ears perked up as he closed his locker, taking a book out before and came running up to the boy and whacks him in the face with his algebra book, grabs his 14 year old step sister and runs out of school

She goes and gets a couple beers and hands him his "What are you thinking about Jax?" Anya asks him getting out of his memory

"Nothing darlin, just memories'" he replies as he sits on her red worn couch. Anya sits next to Jax and lays her head in his lap.

"I want to go to Ireland Jackson" she tells him as they watch TV. he is stroking her scarlet red hair absentmindedly


End file.
